


The Headache

by nimrod262



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Adult Content, Chris not thinking, Hormone therapy, Irony, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Nivanfield, Partnership, Piers taking control, Sarcasm, Self-Control, Side Effects, Slice of Life, it takes two, libido
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod262/pseuds/nimrod262
Summary: Just over a year ago now, I wrote a one-off short titled ’Therapy’. It was a slice of life tale, in which my own experiences in dealing with the side effects of hormone therapy treatment were reflected through Chris. It’s taken a year for my side-effects to dissipate. Chris, however, has been more fortunate, and his symptoms begin to disappear after 4 months or so. And so he starts to celebrate in his own inimitable way. Piers, however, is less than impressed as his partner’s libido begins to run out of control. A companion piece to the original tale. Nivanfield fluff and smut for adults.
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Kudos: 9





	The Headache

November 2016, the _Deuce of Hearts_ :

Ever since the effects of his hormone therapy treatment, taken for a cancer scare back in June, had worn off, Chris’ sexual appetite had become insatiable. Piers normally loved having sex with his partner, but that insatiability had made it become routine. “It’s 9 pm, let’s go to bed early. It’s 6 am, a quickie before we shower? It’s 2 am, I’m awake, do you fancy … ?” Piers knew Chris didn’t intentionally mean to take him for granted. But he needed to assume the moral, and physical, high ground. To regain control. He needed to take the upper hand, so to speak.

Chris pulled Piers in close, his dark stubbled chin resting on his partner’s head. Large hands, criss-crossed with nicks and scars, worked their way down the sniper’s flat stomach, only coming to a stop when they reached the curled brown hairs at the base of Piers’ penis. Piers let out a sigh. However, it was not a sigh of contentment, rather one of resignation. Whatever it was, Chris misread the sound and pulled in even tighter as his hands continued their exploration. Unusually, his partner’s dick had remained flaccid. Chris chuckled confidently to himself, he’d soon change that.

As for Piers, he could now feel his Captain’s engorged manhood in the small of his back. Soon, he knew, it would be searching between his cheeks, clamoring, demanding entry. Soon Chris would be grunting from the mix of effort and pleasure, his butt clenching with each powerful forward thrust. Then, a short while later, having satisfied his urges, he would slowly roll to one side and fall asleep. Snoring, open-mouthed and flaccid himself. Dribbling simultaneously on Piers’ back and buttocks. And whilst Piers could think of far worse places to sleep than under a satiated and snoozing Chris Redfield, he no longer felt a partner in their love making, more like an accidental accessory. Unless he did something about it, and soon …

Piers sighed again, then tried to twist around in Chris’ enfolding arms. He made his mind up, swallowed deeply once, then spoke quietly, but assuredly.

“I’m sorry Babe, not now. I’ve got a headache.” It may have been true, but it still sounded lame, even to Piers. Usually he liked to avoid cliches, but Chris lapped them up.

Unfortunately, Chris, whose mind had been about three foot elsewhere, didn’t really hear him at first.

“Huh? Say again Ace?”

“I’ve got a headache, I don’t feel like, um, it, sex, just now, alright?”

Chris mouthed the word ‘headache’ whilst his brain assimilated the full meaning of Piers’ sentence. It didn’t like the result.

“Oh! So no … it?”

“No, sorry.”

To Chris’ credit, it was compassion, rather than lust, that kicked in at first.

“Er, are you Ok Ace? I mean are you ill? Can I get you something? An aspirin?”

“No thanks Babe. I’m not ill, just … just.”

“Just what? I mean, either you’re ill or you’re not. Yeah?”

“I just don’t want … it. I’m fine, don’t worry. Just hold me. Ok?”

“Sure, I can hold you.” Chris wrapped his arms around Piers’ waist again. How’s that?“

"Nice.”

“Good! But you’ve got me worried now Piers. You always want … it. Are you sure you’re not ill? Do I need to speak to Eric Simms? Do you have, erm, a 'special’ problem?”

“What kind of 'special’ problem?” He couldn’t help it, but Piers knew his voice now sounded cold, and suspicious.

Chris extracted one hand and scratched the back of his neck nervously. He’d quickly recognized the signs of walking on thin ice. “Er, you know, a … a man’s problem.”

“What!” The thin ice gave way.

Too late, Chris found himself in cold water, up to his neck. He couldn’t back out now, perhaps some light humor would help. “Um, a 'can’t get it up’ kind of problem. Ha!” His laugh, however, was distinctly nervous.

“Can’t get it up! What, exactly, do you mean?” Hazel eyes sparked fire.

“Ahh, you know, er, some men, not me of course, usually older men …”

“Older!”

“Oh, I don’t mean you’re old of course, or me! I’m just saying usually they’re old. Anyway, sometimes, they can’t, don’t … Oh dear! Is it me, or is it suddenly getting hot in here?”

“No, quite the reverse. I can feel a big chill coming on.”

“See, I knew it! You are unwell Ace. You’re getting a cold.”

“Argh!”

“And a cough! You should take something for it.”

“It’s not _me_ Chris!”

“Well, if it’s not you, who is it?”

“Gee, let me think. It’s a tough call!”

“Don’t be sarcastic … Oh, you mean … It’s me, isn’t it? I’m the one who’s ill. Funny, I don’t feel ill.”

“You’re not ill Bear! Far from it. You’re in rude health. Very rude, judging by what’s poking me in the back right now.”

“I don’t mean to be rude …”

“Chris! I mean you’re healthy, extremely healthy … too healthy in fact. You don’t seem able to get enough of it lately.”

“Huh? How can you be too healthy? I don’t understand.”

“You’re insatiable. Me? Um, well not so much.”

“Insatiable?”

“Yes, you can’t keep it down! It’s always, um, up, like now.”

“Up?”

“Yes.” Piers let the dreadful news sink in.

“So that’s it huh? The end of our love, our life together. You don’t want me any more!” Chris whined.

“No, I’m just saying …”

“But why not? We always do it on a Sunday after brunch.”

“And every other day!”

“Please Piers, I, um, I need it. You know, healthy urges and stuff.”

“Unhealthy appetite more like.”

“Aww, c'mon, for me? Your Captain?”

“No!”

“Please?”

“I said no!”

“Pretty please?”

“Tell it to the hand.”

“Well, if you won’t listen to a reasoned argument …”

“I’m sorry! I must have missed that one. Was that before the whining, or after the pleading?”

“Haw, haw! Resorting to irony is the lowest form of wit.”

“That was sarcasm Chris! And it’s sarcasm that’s the lowest form of wit, not irony!”

“No, irony’s just plain dumb!”

“So how come you don’t understand it?”

“Er, was that irony … ?”

“No. Sarcasm again.”

“See? You’re making this all about me, when it’s you that’s got the problem. The problem you won’t tell me about, whatever it is.”

“It’s you.”

“Huh?”

“You’re the problem Chris, not me. I’m not ill. I just can’t keep up with you anymore.”

“But you’re my Ace! Keeping up with me is what you do. You’ve got medals and things for it.”

“And now your Ace is knackered!”

“So you are ill!”

“No, I’m just tired. Since the effects of that hormone therapy you had have worn off, you’ve been kinda horny … every minute, of every hour, of every day.”

“I’ve been making up for lost time, ya know? Like it was all stored up.”

“You don’t have too. Don’t you understand? I’m not going anywhere …”

“I should hope not!”

“I mean, there’s no need to rush. Pace yourself, for me, please?

"I can’t help it.”

“Yes you can. Just apply some self-control.”

“How?”

“Take a cold shower, read a book …”

“Read? You’ve got to be joking!”

“Play with yourself then, I dunno! Anything that takes your mind off 'it’.”

“Play? Myself? Me?”

“Why not? Lots of guys do, especially in the military.”

“What do you mean?”

“Surely you must have been involved in a few contests, or at least seen or heard about them in your time?”

“I beg your pardon!”

“You know, contests involving your favorite little guy.”

“Finn?”

“No, your 'little’ guy.”

…

“Alright, alright, your big guy then!”

“No, sorry, I still don’t understand. I was in the Air Force, remember? Not the Army! Obviously there’s things about you I don’t know. What kind of contests?”

“C'mon, are you serious? Ejaculation contests. You know, um, well, distance for one, amount of course, then frequency.”

“Ugh! You did that? In the Army? Let me guess, you went for accuracy!”

“I didn’t go for anything! I was never invited, not one of the 'boys’.”

“You are now, Alpha’s Ace!”

“That’s different. Though God knows what Andy and Carl get up to when my back’s turned! This thing in the Army was quite common. Guys did it to relieve the stress, the boredom in between ops. It didn’t mean they were gay necessarily, just horny!”

“Like me?”

“No, you’re gay _and_ horny! And right now, it’s the horny bit that worries me.”

“So what are you suggesting? I form some sort of club with Carl and Andy?”

“No, that’s not what I meant! But you could, um, take yourself in hand, whenever you’ve got the urge. Like now.”

“Me? Now?”

“Why not?”

“I, I couldn’t, not with you watching!”

“Nothing I haven’t seen before Babe. If it helps you, I’ll close my eyes.”

“But you’d still know.”

“Alright, go in the wet room then.”

“Piers, I’m not happy about this.”

“It’s for your own good … and mine.”

“Tch! Alright, I’ll try it, but only because it’s you asking.”

“I should hope so!”

“Promise me you won’t look.”

“Like I said, nothing I haven’t seen before. Just go and pull the beef or whatever you want to call it Chris. Fishing with your zipper trout would be a good one for you. Heh, heh.”

“Very funny, not! I’ll have you know fly-fishing is a respectable hobby.”

“Wet or dry fly? Zippered or …”

“Stop right there with the sarcasm!”

“Just go and jack off Bear!”

“Harumph! If you insist.” Chris stumped off to the wet room. After a short while he called out to Piers. “It feels weird!”

“No, what’s weird is you telling me about it.”

“Ahh, ahh … Dammit!”

“You alright Babe?”

“Yes, Ok … It wasn’t the same.”

“No, it wouldn’t be. Now, come back to bed.”

“I’m not, Oh, ohhh … !”

“Not finished?”

“No … ooh!”

“Heh, heh, sounds like you did well on amount, how about distance?”

“Piers! I wasn’t measuring … um, the far wall.”

“Impressive!”

“Ha! Er, sorry I didn’t mean to boast.”

“That’s Ok Bear. As long as the far wall is still standing.”

“Hey!”

“Now, clean yourself up and then come back to bed.”

“Alright. Can I hold you?”

“Hmm, I think it will be safer if I hold you for now. You might try and go for the frequency record as well.”

“Spooky, you can read my mind.”

“Like a book, a dirty one!”

“Grrr!”

“Come on, get in … that’s it. Feel better?”

“Hmm, I’m not sure. Not really, it’s just not the same without you.”

“That’s the whole point. You’ll learn.”

“But I don’t want to learn, I want us, together, like before.”

“Can’t you see, that’s just it. We weren’t together, not lately. You just assumed that I wanted what you wanted. That’s not teamwork. Us having sex, making love, should be consensual. We mustn’t take each other for granted.”

“I suppose so. I’m sorry, I didn’t think.”

“Well, now you are. That’s a good first step. We have to consider each other’s needs and desires, not just our own.”

“It takes two you mean?”

“Exactly!”

“So how long is this going to last?”

“A few months.”

“Months! Aww, I can’t do that!”

“I’m just teasing.”

“Well don’t, not about it.”

“Oh Chris! Don’t worry, it’s not permanent. We just need a reset that’s all. And you must tell me, if I do something without thinking of your needs. Ok?”

“You always think of me. I’m the selfish one.”

“No, not selfish, just focussed.”

“Is that better?”

“For some things. On ops for example. But, here, in our home, in our bed, we do things together from now on. By mutual agreement.”

“Ok. So, can I kiss you … please?”

“Yes, I’d like that.”

“And then can I … ?”

“Bear! We’ll see.”

“Hmm. There is one thing you’re selfish about though Ace.”

“There is? I can’t think of anything.”

“Yes, the amount of time you spend in the bathroom every morning. You being ex-army, and knowing what I now know, I wonder if you’re having some kind of private contest … Argh, cut it out, no, not the tickles, Piers! Stop … ha, ha, ha … Uff …”

“Woof!”

“Grrr … !”

So Chris got what he’d wanted in the end. And how could Piers deny him? But Piers had made his point, and it was not lost on his Captain.

Later, lying in each other’s arms, both tired but happy, both basking in the afterglow, Piers whispered in Chris’ ear. “There, wasn’t that better? The two of us, working together for something we both wanted.”

“It was, thanks Ace. I’m sorry, for the way I behaved before.”

“I know, it’s Ok. You were happy the side-effects had worn off. You just got carried away a little, that’s all.”

“That’s me. Chris 'I do what I want’ Redfield. What would I do without you Ace?”

“That was the old you. The new you is much more caring, aware, in touch with your feminine side.”

“Hey, steady on!”

“Heh, heh! You are getting better Babe.”

“Only with your help.”

“Well, now you can take yourself in hand. Self-help, so to speak.”

“It’s more fun with you participating Ace.”

“That’s all I wanted to hear you say Chris.”

“That’s why you’re my right-hand man, on the team.”

“But I’m left handed!”

“Lucky me, I gotta guy who can use both hands!”

“Because you’re more than a single handful! That’s _your_ problem.”

“Ha, ha, ha! You love it.”

“I know! That’s _my_ problem!”


End file.
